CUBE Network
History In 1995, CUBE Network was launched in New York, California, Florida, Washington, Texas, and Ohio. The first show broadcast was Rocko's Modern Life, with later broadcasts in the day including All That, Dragon Ball, and more Rocko's Modern Life. At 8:00 P.M., the Network signed off for the first time. During the sign offs, there would be 3 minutes of commercials, and then 30 seconds of text on a black screen saying "CUBE Network will come on at 6:30 A.M., so until then, stay tuned!". This would then repeat. In 1996, Dragon Ball GT started airing. Later in the year, Rugrats and HA debuted, making the network skyrocket in the states it was in. However, this was only the beginning of "The Golden Age of CUBE". In 1997, the channel spread to the 44 states it wasn't in. Since The Ren and Stimpy Show and Rocko's Modern Life had ended production, they were both pulled from the network and replaced with Angry Beavers. That day also represented the website (CUBENetwork.com) launching. 8 days later, the network became 24 hours. 1998 was the true start of TGAOC. The Nicktoons that CUBE were airing combined with anime like Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball made the channel's popularity increase day by day, resulting in their infamous "Rubix CUBE" block. The block showcased cartoons made by CUBE themselves, including SpinDizzy (a show about 2 rabbits that live in a tornado) and Beware of D.O.G., a show similar in visual style to anime (think Avatar) that uses CGI graphics for robots (think Invader Zim) about a mad scientist creating a robot called D.O.G. (Destructive Organism of Galaxies) to destroy the Milky Way, but the robot has no intentions of doing that and sides with a team of 4 interested in robots to create an army of killer robots to kill the professor, but little do they know that the professor is doing the same. 1999 marked the launch of "MILESTONE", a short show that would play inbetween Rubix CUBE shows. Every week, a kid would be chosen to appear on the show and speak about why they think 2000 will be brilliant. The show started on February 10th, and ended on December 31st. Another thing that happened was the launch of the adult block "MOONCUBE", which featured shows like Happy Tree Friends and South Park. 2000 was a VERY big year for CUBE. Since MOONCUBE ended at 7:00 every day, a 1 hour talk show called "Chattin' With CUBE" was launched on January 1st, which was themed to recent events and news about shows on the network. Dragon Ball also ended it's run forever, which was announced on CWC on April 8th, 2000. Another thing that happened was the introduction of the "CUBE Storm" song in July, which would play inbetween MOONCUBE's sign off and CUBE's sign on. SpongeBob SquarePants also started airing on CUBE in Feburary. On December 24th, 2000, at 12:00 A.M., CWC became 48 hours temporarily and began to broadcast NORAD's updates on Santa every hour. In between the updates, news about CUBE (from 7:00 A.M. to 10:00 P.M.) and MOONCUBE (from 10:30 P.M. to 6:30 A.M.) would be broadcast. On December 26th, 2000, CUBE went back to normal. Category:TV Channels Category:Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time